thehunterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ausrüsten des Charakters
Dieses Thema beschäftigt sich mit dem Ausrüsten des Charakters, bevor man zu einer Jagd aufbricht. Dem Spieler stehen eine große Anzahl von Ausrüstungsgegenständen, mobilen Ansitzeinrichtungen, Waffen, Munition, Lockmittel etc. zur Verfügung. Selbstverständlich ist es nicht möglich, dass man all diese Dinge mit auf die Jagd nehmen kann. Der Jäger ist auch nur ein Mensch und kann daher nur eine begrenzte Menge an Gegenständen tragen. Somit hat man immer nur einen kleinen Teil der gesamten Ausrüstung dabei. Meist braucht man auch nur sehr wenig Gegenstände. Vor jeder neuen Jagd sollte man seine Ausrüstung so zusammenstellen (zusammenstellen = Ausrüstung in den Rucksack packen), wie man sie für die Jagd benötigt. D.h. es sollte natürlich immer eine Waffe dabei sein, mit der es auch erlaubt ist, die vorkommenden Tierarten zu bejagen (wenn man sich nicht sicher ist, welche Tierarten mit welcher Waffen und Munition erlegt werden dürfen, der schaut mal hier unter dem Jagdgesetz im EHR nach), ausreichend Munition, evtl. optische Hilfsmittel (Entfernungsmesser, Fernglas, Zielhilfen...) optional auch Lockmittel und mobile Ansitzeinrichtungen. Der HunterMate ist automatisch immer dabei. Überflüssige Dinge wie Lockmittel für Tiere, die in dem Revier nicht vorkommen, Munition für Waffen, die man nicht dabei hat etc. werden natürlich aussortiert, damit man genug Platz für andere Dinge hat. Das Zusammenstellen der Ausrüstung kann immer nur in der unmittelbaren Nähe (wenige Meter) von Jagdhütten oder Zelten gemacht werden (hier lagert die gesamte Ausrüstung (Inventar), die man besitzt). Das ist vollkommen unabhängig von der Spieldauer. Man kann ganz am Anfang die Ausrüstung zusammenstellen (was sich logischerweise empfiehlt), man kann aber auch später die Ausrüstung, die man dabei hat, verändern, wenn man z.B. im Verlauf der Jagd an einem Zelt oder einer Jagdhütte vorbei kommt. So kann z.B. Munition nachgefüllt werden oder vergessene Gegenstände eingepackt werden. Man spricht vom "gesamten Inventar" oder auch "Lodge- Inventar" und meint damit alles das, was man an Ausrüstung etc. besitzt. Die Ausrüstung, die man mit auf die Jagd nimmt, kommt in einen Rucksack. Die Ausrüstung wird dann "Rucksack- Inventar" oder oft auch nur "Inventar" genannt. Dies wird an dieser Stelle so herausgehoben, da der Begriff "Inventar" leider im Spiel für zwei unterschiedliche Dinge genutzt wird und dies nicht selten zu Verwirrungen führt. Mal ist all die Ausrüstung gemeint, die man besitzt, mal nur die Ausrüstung, die man im Rucksack dabei hat. Man muss also genau hinschauen, was gemeint ist. Rucksäcke, Taschen, Holster... Auf der Jagd hat man also einen Rucksack dabei, der logischerweise eine begrenzte Kapazität hat. Die Kapazität wird in sog. Gewichtseinheiten gemessen. Hier ist die Ausrüstung untergebracht, auf die man während der ganzen Jagd durch Drücken der Taste "I" (Standardtastenbelegung) zugreifen kann. Auf den gesamten Rest der Ausrüstung (alles das was man nicht im Rucksack, also nicht dabei hat) kann man, wie oben schon geschrieben, nur in der unmittelbaren Nähe von Jagdhütten und Zelten zugreifen. Jeder Spieler bekommt mit der Erstellung eines theHunter- Accounts mit der Standardausrüstung einen kleinen Rucksack mit geringer Kapazität. Für em$ oder über Mitgliedschaftspakete kann man aber einen großen Rucksack (siehe unten) erwerben, der mehr Kapazität hat. Auch können Taschen und Holster die Organisation der Ausrüstung, die man im Rucksack dabei hat, erleichtern. Waffen und bestimmte Gegenstände hat man so schneller griffbereit. Jeder Gegenstand, der mitgenommen werden kann, hat also einen Gewichtswert bzw. auch Kapazitätswert genannt. Die Werte der einzelnen Gegenstände im Rucksack werden addiert. Dabei darf die Summe die maximale Kapazität des Rucksackes nicht übersteigen, denn dann ist der Rucksack voll. Zusammenstellen der Ausrüstung Durch Drücken der Taste "I" (Standardtastenbelegung) gelangt man in das Inventar- Menü, man wirft quasi einen Blick in den Rucksack. Das Menü ist fast schon selbsterklärend, daher wird hier nicht genau auf jeden kleinen Schritt eingegangen. Das Menü besteht im Kern darin, die richtige Ausrüstung mitzunehmen und sie gewissen Tasten (siehe Standardtastenbelegung) zuzuweisen, damit man sie schnell griffbereit hat (ausgerüstet). Nicht alles kann zeitgleich ausgerüstet werden. Daher muss man manchmal während des Spiels ins Inventar schauen und etwas "umbauen". Man hat zwei Waffenslots, d.h. man kann zwei Waffen direkt durch Drücken einer Taste in die Hand nehmen. Möchte man noch mehr Waffen mit auf die Jagd nehmen, so muss man diese dann in den Rucksack packen, ohne eine Taste zugewiesen zu haben. Die Waffe erscheint dann im großen Feld mittig, unten. Möchte man sie verwenden, so muss man zuerst wieder das Inventar laden und die Waffen in einen Waffenslot ziehen. Die Waffe, die zuvor in diesem Slot war, wird dann einfach im Rucksack abgelegt (die Waffen tauschen die Plätze). Durch den Kauf eines Kurzwaffen Holsters kann man aber noch Kurzwaffe zusätzlich ausrüsten. Es ist somit möglich bis zu drei Waffen ausgerüstet (geladen, griffbereit) zu haben. Wichtig ist dabei: In den Waffenslots 1 und 2 können alle! Waffen genutzt werden (ganz gleich ob kurz oder lang). Im dritten Waffenslot (dem optionalen Holster) können hingegen nur Kurzwaffen genutzt werden. Befindet man sich in der Nähe einer Jagdhütte oder eines Zeltes, so erscheint auf der linken Seite das gesamte Inventar (alles, was man besitzt). Daraus kann man dann, am besten zuerst die Waffen etc. wählen, die man für die Jagd nutzen möchte. Alternativ klickt man auf den Waffenslot und kann eine Waffe auswählen. Unten rechts im Bild gibt es dann zusätzlich eine Angabe, wie voll der Rucksack ist. Zu jedem Gegenstand kann man aber auch den Gewichtswert abfragen (über das "I- Symbol" beim Icon des Gegenstandes). Sofort kann man dann auch die Munition für diese Waffe ausrüsten. Die Munition, die direkt neben der Waffe ist, wird auch dann im Spiel geladen. Es ist empfehlenswert, dass man zusätzlich noch Munition einfach so in den Rucksack füllt (großes Feld mittig, unten). Man hat so mehr Munition dabei als nur die 10 (30) Schuss. Ist die erste Munitionspackung aufgebraucht, so kann man dann im Spiel aus dem Rucksack die nächste Packung in das Munitionsfeld der jeweiligen Waffe ziehen. Optional und nicht bei allen Waffen, kann man dann noch eine optische Zielhilfe wählen, die auf die Waffe gebaut wird. Es erscheinen nur die Zielhilfen, die auch mit der ausgewählten Waffe kompatibel sind. Falls man mehr als eine Waffe nutzen möchte, so kann man das für die weiteren Waffenslots genau so machen. Wichtig dabei: Ein Zielfernrohr kann z.B. nur auf einer Waffe genutzt werden, nicht auf zwei zeitgleich. Hat man zwei Waffen, dann braucht man, wenn man denn mit Zielfernrohr schießen möchte, auch zwei Zielfernrohre. Auf der rechten Seite kann man dann nun noch Ausrüstungsgegenstände wie Lockinstrumente, Ansitzeinrichtungen etc. einpacken und somit den Tasten auf der Tastatur zuordnen. Über diese Tasten hat man diese Gegenstände dann sofort in der Hand. Am Anfang kann man nicht alle Felder nutzen, man kann aber sog. Beutel/ Taschen (siehe oben) kaufen (z.B. Beutel Slot 4) oder durch einen hohen Hunterscore freischalten und somit nutzbar machen. Diese Beutel erweitern nicht die Kapazität des Rucksacks! Restliche Ausrüstung, die keiner Taste, keinem Feld zugeordnet werden konnte kommt einfach unten in das große, mittige Feld, bis der Rucksack voll ist oder man nicht mehr Ausrüstung mitnehmen möchte. Hier kann Reservemunition, Ansitzeinrichtungen, zweite Zielhilfen, Waffen etc. gelagert werden. Jagdkleidung wechseln/ auswählen Hat man seine Ausrüstung zusammengestellt, so sollte man noch die passende Kleidung auswählen, die man auf der Jagd tragen möchte. Richtig ausgewählte/ eingesetzte Kleidung bietet dem Jäger große Vorteile. Z.B. kann sie eine bessere Tarnung bewirken etc. Dabei sollte man immer beachten, dass die Kleidung auf verschiedene Tierarten unterschiedlich wirkt. Bei manchen Arten hat z.B. Kleidung A große Vorteile, bei anderen Arten zeigt sie keine Wirkung. Auch ist es abhängig davon, wo man sich befindet. Eine Winter- Tarnjacke bietet wohl kaum Tarnung in einem sommerlich, grünem Wald. Es gibt nicht die "beste Kleidung". Es gibt immer nur eine Kleidung die gerade in dieser Situation, bei dieser Art, bei dieser Jagdweise etc. am besten ist. Daher sollte man etwas vorausschauend die Kleidung wählen. Manchmal ist es nicht schlecht, wenn man auffällt. So können einen andere Jäger besser sehen, bzw. auf Treib- und Drückjagden kann man so gut Wild aufscheuchen und es den Schützen in die Arme treiben. Da die Kleidung ein komplexes Thema ist gibt es dazu eine extra Seite, wo all dies viel genauer behandelt wird: Kleidung. An dieser Stelle soll nur erwähnt werden, wo man die Jagdbekleidung wechselt. Dazu hat man im oberen Bereich des Inventarbildschirms einen Knopf den man auswählen kann. Nun kann man die gewünschten Kleidungsstücke an die richtigen Stellen ziehen, bzw. durch einen Klick in die vorgesehenen Felder direkt auswählen. Jagdhund ausrüsten Es ist möglich einen Jagdhund mit auf die Jagd zu nehmen. Dieser muss auch ausgerüstet werden: file:inventory_assign_dog.png Für den Hund gibt es auch eine Auswahl an Zubehör, die wie folgt ausgerüstet wird: file:Inventory dog accessories.png en:Equipping your Character Kategorie: Evergreen Hunting Reserve